My Manic and I
by iwuvwonwon
Summary: Hello my name is Angelina Johnson. And I think I'm falling completely head over heels in love with my prank pulling, womanizing, idiotic prat of a best friend...damn.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_I'm sorry to which every man who should ever meet my sorry state,  
watch my steady lonesome gait and be aware.  
I would never love a man 'cause love and pain go hand in hand  
and I just can't do it again._

_New Romantic - Laura Marling_

**  
Chapter One**

I'm getting too effing old for this..I don't understand this. Any of it. I mean here I was sitting in the common room, minding my own business, when all of a sudden I was hit with a sudden impending realization. I was in like (almost love) with my prank pulling—insane idea spewing—womanizing—unbelievably reckless best friend. Fred Weasley.

Great, just effing fantastic. I mean sure I've had crushes before, what kinda normal 17 year old girl hasn't?

But..this was different. This wasn't just some other guy, this was Fred.

_"Oh Fred!"_ An extremely obnoxious voice howled in laughter behind me._ "You are just a riot!" _

I rolled my eyes while scoffing quietly. I didn't even have to turn around to recognize the annoying high pitched voice. It was Leslie Simone. She's a sixth year just like us, and currently Fred's new girlfriend. I roll my eyes again. 'I really got to stop doing that it cant be good for my eyesight..' I give their relationship about another week before she starts to bore him and he decides to end it. Just like he's done with every other girlfriend he's had. Seriously the guy changes women more than he changes clothes.

Of course he never ends a relationship without at least adding another notch to his bedpost. So I _guess _she's safe at least until she puts out, and by the looks of it that'll be soon. Real soon.

I tried to return my attention back to my _Potions _ very same essay that had to be no shorter than eighteen inches in black ink and on Professor Snape's desk by Monday morning _no _excuses. Well, it's already Saturday night and I haven't even started—Ugh. I hate Potions.

I was pretty sure I looked right daft staring at my roll of parchment like it was some kind of menace, but I couldn't help it I really—really—REALLY didn't like Potions. And to top it off that greasy git Snape was the _only _teacher for it. Merlin you'd think a school this size would have more than freaking teacher per subject. Right? Wrong!

I needed some air. So I decided to take a walk around the castle. Of course it was December, snow had began caking up on the windows weeks ago. And I was pretty sure it was freezing out there. Still anything was better than sitting here trying to pull useless facts out of my arse about a subject I hated, while listening to Fred suck face with his newest fling.

I needed some air so I grabbed my jumper from the couch beside me and headed for the door.

"Oi! Angelina!" That better not have been who I think it is. But of course it was. There was no mistaking that sultry voice.

"Yes Fred?" What could he possibly want...Isn't Leslie suck face enough to keep him occupied at least until I get out of the door.

"Where ya goin Angie? It's below zero out there!"

Below zero. Yea right, it was more like 30 degrees or so. Still 30 degrees _was _pretty damn cold. Common sense was telling me that this was not a good idea, but I couldn't stand staying in here another minute!

"Just for a walk." I turned away, grabbing my scarf from the coat rack near the door.

"By yourself? Wan't me to come with?" I could practically feel Leslie's glare on the back of my head. I should accept his offer to come with me just to piss her off.—WHAT!? I don't like her! She's a snotty little priss. She's always trying to come between Fred and his friends.

But she was gorgeous..Blonde, big tits, and an idiot. Just his type.

"Nah, it's ok. I'll be right back anyway."

I climbed through the portrait hole without another word.

The cold evening air hit me in no time at all. It was like someone had drenched me in freezing cold ice water. Or like I had just walk through Nearly Headless Nick. A shiver ran through me at the thought.

'Angelina you idiot! Don't think of things like that! Keep acting like this and you're gonna get really sick.'

Yea that's exactly what I need right now, a lusting heart and some hypothermia. This day just keeps getting better and better.

Think of something else, uh, daylight..the sun, an hot oven..Fred Weasley's ars -No stop it Ange!

I decided to sit at the bottom of one of those large window frames to watch the snow fall. It was a beautiful scene after all why not enjoy it.

Because everything is even more amazing when you have someone you love to share it with.

Merlin..when did I become so cheesy..

It was almost curfew. I don't know why I came out here when I could have just gone to my room. I guess I wasn't thinking clearly.

But I don't feel like going in right now. There is nothing worthwhile in the common room. I'll just stay out here, I'm strong I can take it!

An extremely strong gust of wind swept through the entire corridor. Turning my bones to ice.

....Damnit I'm going back inside.

* * *

please review.


	2. Authors Note

I am so sorry everyone! I know I haven't updated this in over a month. Y'see my computer caught a bad virus shortly after I posted the first chapter. It just got fixed on the 19th. Thats the good news. The bad news is that I lost everything! All my music, pictures, documents, everything! That kinda discouraged me from writing, seeing as I had half of chapter II perfected and now I'm gonna have to rewrite the whole damn thing from memory. Ugh. Please do not loose faith in this story I will be posting chapter II, possible over this three day weekend. Just put me in your alerts and sit tight!

Oh! btw I turned 18 on the 20th! Isn't that just smashing!

-AerthBlade May 22 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I woke up the next morning even groggier than usual. I suppose it's because of all the things I've had on my mind lately, what with all that's been going on. I mean, balancing quidditch and schoolwork was already hard enough. Now I had to add a boy to this already overcrowded equation. Ugh! I hate math.

I pulled the curtains around my bed slightly just so I could take a glance at my window. It was still pitch black outside, I could hardly make out my hand in front of my face, and believe me I wanted nothing more than to lay back down and pretend that daylight didn't exist. It _was _Sunday morning after all.

'Yea that would have been the plan if I had finished that damn essay yesterday! Aughhhh!'

I tried to go back to sleep. Key word their, **tried. **I couldn't just lay there. Not when I knew I had some work to do. 'Sigh', damn morals.

My legs felt like rubber on the chilly hardwood floor as I cautiously moved from my bed to the bathroom. But of course, being the coordinated genius that I am, I trip over my roommate Alicia's stupid mountain of shoes. Damnit! I'll never understand why she brings so many to school anyway! Half of them weren't even aloud in the dress code. What's the point of bringing them if you couldn't wear them. Whatever.

Anyways, the fall woke me up better than any cup of coffee could ever dream, I would have actually been grateful if I wasn't so busy mumbling obscenities.

I heard my roommate/best friend stirring. Apparently my fall roused 'sleeping beauty' from her eternal slumber.

"Hmmm, Angie? What are you doing..?" I heard my roommate slur, her voice still rough with sleep.

I could tell she wasn't even really awake, and most likely wouldn't even remember talking to me by breakfast. My urge to be a smart ass was almost too much to handle, but in the end I decided against it. Being witty with someone who was half awake is about as satisfying as badmouthing a house plant..not at all.

"Nothin Lici, go back to sleep."

She obeyed my statement without question. I wasn't even completely sure if she had heard me. For all I knew she might've just lost interest in her question, not really caring what the heck I was doing fumbling about the room at the crack of dawn...That's actually a good question. What the heck _was _I doing fumbling about the room at the crack of dawn...right! Essay! smashing..

I made it to the bathroom without any further disruptions. Thank Merlin.

Once I was inside I flicked the lights on. Oh how I really wished I hadn't.

I..looked..like..a..troll.

My face was oily and ravaged by sleep, my hair was a tangled mess, and my teeth could certainly use a good scrubbing. Damnit, how do the girls on the telly always look so effing perfect first thing in the morning. Because seriously I would _pay _to have that Sleeping Beauty thing goin' on.

But I digress. I pull a comb, brush, and Alicia's hair straightener from the cabinet. I know she won't mind me using it, I need it _way _more that she does right now.

I don't even really know why she has one anyway, her hair is naturally straight! GAH!

She told me once, something about always being prepared and whatnot. Whatever. Not like I really cared about her casual girl scout tendencies.

I tried to comb my hair, but the tangles made it almost impossible.

'Sigh' I knew I should have braided my hair last night...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After my intense battle with Lici's hair straightener, and my routine shower, I made my way down to the dining hall for a quick breakfast, after that the plan is to go to straight to the library to get my study on. Finish this essay by lunch and spend the rest of the day kickin' it.

'Yea..that's a great plan.'

I wasn't surprised to see that their was basically no one in the dining hall. Except for a few other students from other houses, who were up this early in the first place for only Merlin knows why. Mostly Ravenclaws and Slytherins though.

Y'know the whole early bird catches the worm bit.

I sat down quickly. Putting my textbooks on the table in front of me. The sun was already starting to come up, and if I didn't want my plan of intense procrastination to fail, then I needed to hurry.

I decieded on a glass of orange juice, and a few slices of pumpkin bread.

I was half way through my breakfast when..

"Good Morning Angel!" An annoyingly cheerful voice rang in my ears.

'No way.'

"Boy! What the hell are you doing here?" Oops..did I say that out loud?

His looked slightly taken back at my sudden outburst, but that soon turned into his usual joking demeanor.

He clutched his chest tightly, as if he were having a heart attack. "Y'know that hurts right here, Angie."

He was mocking me. What a prick..

"So..What're you doing?" Fred asked, seating himself on the edge of the table and looking slightly interested as he picked up one of my quills' and began twirling it between two of his long fingers. Two long fingers that I suddenly found myself staring at.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm eating breakf--"

"Want to go flying?"

'Oh Merlin.'

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hello everyone! Not dead yet, am I? I want to thank you all for being so patient with me. I had so much going on last month I didn't have the energy or time to write anything! Yes this chapter is quite short but please _please _hang in there. But, the good news is I graduated high school yesterday! I'm so happy I can hardly contain myself!!!!! I also started my new job at Panda Express on Monday. & I'm pretty much on cloud 9 right now : )


End file.
